In the prior art it is known to provide regulated DC power to a load using an inverter power supply--see the publication "Power Supplies for Computers and Peripherals," S. Davis, Computer Design, July, 1972, Pages 55 through 65. Generally, a filtered DC input voltage is inverted to a bi-directional DC signal that is coupled to a center tap of an input winding of an output or coupling transformer via switching transistors. Control circuitry is coupled to the output winding of the coupling transformer to regulate the output voltage across the load. Additionally, current sensing circuitry on the output side of the coupling transformer may be utilized to provide overload or short circuit protection for variations in loading--see the publication "Here Are More Protective Circuits," A. Annunziato, Electronic Design 10, May 13, 1971, Pages 64 through 67, with particular reference to FIG. 12. However, it is desirable that such inverter power supplies include both fast-acting and slow-acting reactions to fast-changing and slow-changing variations in loading.